You can (not) survive
by Slenderella S. Steel
Summary: Chisato Ashigara hasst NERV aus tiefstem Herzen und jeden, der damit zu tun hat. Umso unbegreiflicher, nicht zuletzt für sie selbst, ist es, dass sie dennoch den Weg eines Evangelion Piloten beschreitet.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere und das Setting und überhaupt alles drumherum gehören natürlich Hideaki Anno und Gainax, ich entleihe es mir nur und spiele ein bisschen damit herum. Ich halte mich an die Storyline von Rebuild, nicht an die der alten Serie. Warum? Weil! Gerade hab ich mehr Bock auf die Rebuild hab. Nein, ich liebe die Originalserie! Aber jetzt gerade nicht! Ihr blickt durch die Augen meines OCs, der angedachten Pilotin von EVA-07. Start c.a bei „Asuka Strikes". Sollte hier der Anschein erweckt werden, ich würde Asuka nicht mögen – ne, weit gefehlt. Asuka ist mein Lieblingscharakter, aber rein äußerlich betrachtet ist sie einfach ein Arschlochkind._

..::~::..

You can (not) survive

_Überm Sternenzelt richtet Gott, wie wir gerichtet..._

_..::~::.._

Ich mochte das Mädchen nicht. Von der ersten Sekunde an, mochte ich sie nicht. Alles an ihr war falsch. Sie sprach falsch, sie schaute falsch und sie roch falsch. Sie tat, als gehörte ihr die Welt und das mochte ich auch nicht. Ich wusste, was ihre Blicke in meine Richtung bedeuteten. So sah mich jeder an. Das Mädchen mit den Augenringen und den strähnigen Haaren, die zur Hälfte verkohlt waren. Das Mädchen mit den Brandnarben.

Was weißt du NERV Geschöpf schon von dem, was die nicht so exklusive und entbehrliche Bevölkerung durchmacht? Sie musste von NERV sein, sie ging mit Ikari zur Schule und von dem wusste jeder, dass er einen Evangelion steuert. Lag also nahe, dass sie es auch tat. Aber muss sie deswegen so schauen?

Es war warm an diesem Tag, an dem ich zum ersten Mal das furchtbare Mädchen sah. Alle hatten ihre Ärmel hochgekrempelt, sich die Haare hochgesteckt, oder halfen sich anderweitig gegen die Hitze. Ich nicht. Ich saß mit meinen langen Ärmeln auf meinem Platz und starrte auf den Fußboden. Meine Haare ließen sich nicht hochstecken und meine Brandwunden waren mir selbst zuwider, sodass ich es nicht wagte, meinen Arm zu entblößen. Meine Hand reichte meist, um die wenigen Schüler meiner Klasse zu verschrecken. Eigentlich gar nicht so schlecht, ich war nie gern unter Menschen.

„Ist da noch frei?", sprach mich das neue Mädchen rüde an.

„Ja", gab ich zurück, ohne sie anzusehen.

Wenn niemand auf dem Platz saß, dann war er wohl frei, schließlich war sie mitten in den Unterricht hereingeplatzt.

Ich bemerkte den stechenden Blick.

„Wie heißt du?"

Was für ein unhöfliches Mädchen, dachte ich.

„Chinatsu Ashigara", bevor sie weitersprechen konnte, unterbrach ich sie sofort. „Ich kenne deinen Namen. Du hast ihn an die Tafel geschrieben."

Das Mädchen schloss den Mund und warf mir einen merkwürdigen Blick zu. Asuka war ihr Name. Soryu Asuka Langley. Ja, wir Hinterwäldler aus Neo Tokyo 3 konnten sogar lesen.

Hoffentlich setzte sie sich morgen auf einen anderen Platz. Ich mochte es nicht, in ihrer Nähe zu sein. Sie ärgerte mich, wenn sie nur anwesend war.

„Ist das hier immer so?", versuchte sie mir erneut ein Gespräch aufzuzwingen.

„Was?", fragte ich so gleichgültig wie möglich. Meine Mutter hatte mich wohl zu gut erzogen, um sie zu ignorieren.

„Der Unterricht", fragte sie. „Es stört ihn gar nicht, dass wir reden?"

Ich zuckte lediglich mit den Schultern und starrte auf meine Notizen. Mit Leuten wie ihr wollte ich nichts zu tun haben. Bei den anderen war das auch gar nicht schwer: Ayanami blieb für sich und starrte meistens aus dem Fenster – und manches Mal war ich erschrocken, wie ähnlich sie mir war, und Ikari saß weit genug von mir weg, er sprach sowieso nur mit diesen Idioten, Aida und Suzuhara.

Aber sie! Sie ließ sich nicht einfach ausblenden. Dabei wirkte sie gar nicht, als wenn sie Freunde suchte, eher als ob sie ein paar Bewunderer suchte. Da war sie bei mir falsch.

Ich weiß, dass sich viele Mädchen anders benehmen. Unsere Klassensprecherin ist so ein Mädchen, lieb, nett, immer ein wenig extrovertiert und sehr fürsorglich.

Aber so kann ich nicht sein. Nicht mehr.

Als die Pausenglocke mich schließlich von ihrer Anwesenheit befreite, war es, als fiele ein Stein von meinem Herzen. Sie engte mich mit ihrer Nähe ein und ich hätte sie am liebsten geohrfeigt, einfach für ihre bloße Anwesenheit. Beschützter der Menschheit, diese Evangelion Piloten. Ha! Nicht mal sich selber konnten sie beschützen, das sah man doch an Ayanami, die ständig einen Verband oder einen Gips trug, auch wenn die sich wenigstens nicht beklagte.

Ich rückte meinen Stuhl zurecht, um ein besseren Blick auf das Fenster zu haben. Die Hälfte der Klasse war sowieso mit ihren Lunchboxen beschäftigt und so hatte ich einen freien Blick auf den Schulhof und die umliegenden Gebäude. Liebend gern hätte ich den Platz mit Ayanami getauscht, doch weil ich nicht mit ihr sprechen wollte, konnte ich auch nicht fragen. So saß sie an meiner Stelle am Fenster und genoss den Ausblick oft, denn ich sah nie, dass sie dem Unterricht folgte.

Die Klasse wurde unruhig. Der Lärm war schon beinahe unangenehm. So war das in jeder Pause, jeder versuchte jeden zu übertönen.

Das unhöfliche Mädchen, nicht einmal in Gedanken wollte ich ihren Namen aussprechen, starrte auf ihre Lunchbox und schien nicht so recht zu wissen, was sie damit anfangen sollte. Was gab es da herumzustochern? Mir machte niemand Lunch und meine Box war garantiert nie so liebevoll zu Recht gemacht. Vermutlich mit freundlichen Grüßen von NERV.

Zornig wandte ich meinen Blick von ihrer Box, damit ich das Elend nicht mehr mitansehen musste.

„Ashigara?", hörte ich meinen Namen.

Erschrocken sprang ich auf, was das unhöfliche Mädchen grinsend zur Kenntnis nahm. Wer hatte mich überhaupt gerufen? Mein Klassenlehrer spähte durch seine trübe Brille.

„Ashigara?", wiederholte er erneut.

„Hier", rief ich und hob die Hand.

„Du wirst draußen verlangt." Er wies zur Tür. „Da, auf dem Flur."

Ich griff nach meiner Tasche, als die Hand des unfreundlichen Mädchens nach mir griff. Erschrocken sprang ich zur Seite und entging ihrer Berührung, doch während sich auf meinem Gesicht vermutlich die Fratze des Zorns zeigte, lächelte sie immer noch ihr schäbiges kleines Lächeln.

„Weißt du, warum dich keiner leiden kann, Narbenmädchen?"

Ich atmete tief ein.

„Weil du Mitleid mit dir selber hast." Dann wandte sie sich wieder von mir ab und schob sich aufreizend langsam ein Reisbällchen in den Mund.

Ich hasste sie jetzt noch mehr als vorher, für diese viel zu treffende Einschätzung.

..::~::..

„Darf ich dich Chisato nennen?", fragte die Frau mit dem glänzenden Haar mich.

Ich kannte diese Dame. Sie kam von NERV. Und ich hatte eine ziemlich genaue Ahnung, was sie von mir wollte. So war das doch immer.

„Meinetwegen", antwortete ich. Ich konnte es ihr als Erwachsene schlecht verbieten und sie war zumindest so höflich, vorher zu fragen.

„Komm, geh ein Stück mit mir. Draußen ist es schön", schlug sie vor.

Ich nickte lediglich und trottete neben ihr her. Das Gehen bereitete mir immer noch einige Mühe, zumindest wenn es schnell sein musste.

„Was ist mit deinem Haar passiert?", fragte sie unvermittelt.

„Es hat gebrannt", antwortete ich knapp.

Niemand sprach mich darauf an.

„Und dein Arm?"

„Der auch."

„Du sagst nicht viel, hm?"

Ich sah die Frau, von der ich wusste, dass sie Kapitän Katsuragi war, auch wenn sie sich mir nie vorgestellt hatte, verwundert an, doch sie fuhr nur fort: „Das macht gar nichts."

„Wissen Sie, warum es in Flammen stand?", fragte ich und deutete auf die rechte Seite meines Kopfes, dort wo so viele Haare verschmort waren und ich mir nicht die Mühe gemacht hatte, die übrig gebliebenen abzuschneiden, auch wenn meine Mutter immer und immer wieder mit der Schere in meiner Tür gestanden hatte.

„Ja. Ich weiß einiges über dich, Chisato", antwortete Kapitän Katsuragi leise, fast bedauerlich.

Asukas Worte kamen mir wieder in den Sinn und vermutlich verstand die Frau, die mich nun mit diesem merkwürdigen Blick musterte, nicht, warum sich mein Gesicht vor Zorn verfärbte.

„Dann weißt du ja, was wir tun." Sie zückte einen Ausweis, der sie als NERV Mitarbeiterin auswies.

Als ob ich das nicht wüsste...

„Sag, Chisato, was machst du nach der Schule?"

„Ich gehe nach Hause", antwortete ich und das war die Wahrheit.

Ich ging nirgendwo mehr hin, seit dieser Sache.

Sie schien einen Moment zu überlegen. „Und wie sieht es jetzt aus?"

„Jetzt gehe ich mit ihnen auf den Schulhof", antwortete ich lakonisch.

Wenn sie etwas von mir wollte, dann sollte sie es sagen. Ich war schließlich kein kleines Kind mehr.

Sie lachte jedoch über meinen Kommentar, vielleicht dachte sie, es sollte lustig gemeint sein, aber das war es nicht. Ich hatte ihr nur eine Auskunft gegeben.

„Du musst nicht, wenn du nicht möchtest", sagte sie freundlich.

„Ich weiß nicht", gestand ich.

Wenn ich ehrlich war, dann war es mir sogar ausnehmend egal. Mein Wankelmut war erschreckend. Hatte ich eben noch Asuka verflucht, so schnappte ich nach ein paar netten Worten schon nach dem ausgelegten Köder.

„Du darfst sofort gehen, wenn es dir nicht gefällt", rief sie und eilte ein paar Schritte voraus, nur um am Ende der Treppe wieder stehenzubleiben.

Helles Sonnenlicht drang durch die Eingangstür der Schule und warme Luft quoll mir entgegen. Es war beinahe schon drückend heiß.

Ich erreichte das Ende der Treppe und blieb stehen. Wenn ich ihr jetzt folgte, dann folgte ich dem, was ich verachtete. Wenn ich es nicht tat, dann... ja, was dann? Dann ging alles so weiter wie bisher. Und das „Bisher" war mir so unerträglich wie ich selbst.


	2. Chapter 2

Die Autofahrt hatte nicht lang gedauert, doch der Weg, durch die Innereien des NERV Gebäudes dafür umso länger. Ich hatte nicht erwartet, dass es SO groß war. Und doch so wenig Mitarbeiter, die hier für Ordnung sorgten. Genau genommen, trafen wir vielleicht eine Hand voll von ihnen.

„Warum ist hier niemand?", hatte ich Kapitän Katsuragi schließlich gefragt.

„Weil hier niemand sein muss", erwiderte sie, als sei damit alles gesagt.

Es war weder kalt noch warm in diesem blechernen Hightech Haufen, kein Lüftchen regte sich, nur dann, wenn man sich auf einem der zahllosen Rollbänder fortbewegte. Merkwürdig, bei NERV verließ man sich wohl nicht so gern auf die eigenen Beine. Und weil mein Bein so schnell aufgab, war ich ganz dankbar dafür.

Überall prangte das verhasste rote Logo, das Ahornblatt mit roter Schrift: God's in his heaven – all's right with the world.

Was für ein lächerlicher Slogan. Gar nichts war allright with the world. So viel Englisch verstand ich gerade noch, auch wenn unser Englischunterricht sich auf einmal die Woche beschränkte.

Und Kapitän Katsuragi schien diese Ironie nicht einmal wahrzunehmen. Oder aber sie fand sie nach dem Hundertsten Gang durch die neonerhellten Flure nicht mehr lustig. Ja, das musste es wohl sein, denn als wir schließlich unser Ziel erreichten, hatte sich auch dieser kleine Scherz, den ich mit mir selber trieb, abgenutzt.

Wir erreichten eine, wenn möglich, noch tiefere Ebene, in der es ziemlich Dunkel war. Ich mochte die Dunkelheit. Sie verbarg meine Narben.

Als sich meine Augen daran gewöhnt hatten, erkannte ich, dass dieser Raum nicht so leer war, wie die vorherigen. Verschiedene Menschen saßen, ganz in sich versunken, vor Computermonitoren, prüften Zahlen und Daten, studierten Papiere und überhaupt nahm niemand Notiz von uns.

„Was ist das hier?", fragte ich schließlich doch ein wenig neugierig, denn Kapitän Katsuragi begnügte sich offenbar damit, dass ich im Türrahmen stehen blieb und mich umsah.

„Das hier ist die Kommandozentrale", war ihre knappe Erklärung. „Du kannst dich gerne alleine umsehen, solange du niemanden störst."

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich möchte mich nicht umsehen."

Das war zwar eine glatte Lüge, aber ich wollte immer noch nicht den Anschein erwecken, dass mir irgendetwas an NERV gefallen würde. Also blieb ich stehen, wo ich war und versuchte mir von hier aus einen Reim aus alledem zu machen.

Da gab es die großen Monitore, die die ganze Wand einnahmen, auf denen aber nur Daten vorbei rauschten, die ich nicht verstand, meistens waren es Zahlen, nur selten erhaschte ich Worte, die mir Bekannt vorkamen. Oftmals gab es da auch noch englische Fachbegriffe, die ich nicht verstand und auch nicht aussprechen konnte.

Die Mitarbeiter von NERV trugen Uniformen, mit klar erkennbaren Dienstgraden und nach dem, was ich über militärische Dienstgrade wusste, waren sie alle ausnahmslos hohen Ranges. Es schien zwei Gruppen zu geben, Eine, die auf einem Podest, ganz nah an dem wandgroßen Monitor saß und eine, die hier unten, bei uns saß.

Links von uns führte die Plattform in einen Abgrund, natürlich geschützt von einem hohen Geländer, doch dort unten gähnte drohend die Dunkelheit. Ich konnte nicht sehen, was sich darin befand.

„Und das da?", fragte ich und deutete in die Richtung des Geländers.

„Das ist ein Cage", erklärte Kapitän Katsuragi freundlich. „Möchtest du ihn wenigstens sehen?"

Weil ich mir nicht vorstellen konnte, was ein Cage tat, nickte ich und folgte ihr hinüber zum Geländer. Die Leute drehten sich nicht einmal nach uns um. Das Gefühl war so neu, dass ich sogar begann, mich ein bisschen selbstsicherer zu fühlen. Angenehm. Daran konnte man sich gewöhnen.

Das gute Gefühl verschwand, als ich in den Cage hinunter schaute. Um ein Haar hätte ich das Gleichgewicht verloren und wäre vornüber gekippt, so sehr zerrte der Abgrund an mir. Ein paar Lichter glommen aus der Dunkelheit zu uns hindurch und es war, als riefe dort Etwas nach mir. Etwas Böses! Ich machte einen Satz nach hinten und schloss die Augen.

„Magst du keine Höhen?", fragte mich Kapitän Katsuragi.

Ich schüttelte zur Antwort nur den Kopf. Mochte sie doch glauben, was sie wollte. Ich blieb dort stehen wo ich war und zwang mich, ruhiger zu atmen. Meine verkohlten Haare juckten. Warum auch immer, dachte ich in diesem Moment daran, dass ich meiner Mutter heute Abend erlauben würde, mir die verbrannte Hälfte endlich abzuschneiden.

Ein Lufthauch verkündete die Ankunft neuer Gäste. Ich wandte mich kurz um, dann blickte ich wieder zum Abgrund zurück: Lieber dort hinein starren und dem namenlosen Grauen dort unten ins Gesicht sehen, statt in das sommersprossige Gesicht dieses hassenswerten Mädchens.

Und auch sie hatte mich sofort erkannt.

„Was macht DIE denn hier?", klang ihre unangenehme Stimme durch die Stille des Raums.

„Sie ist zu Gast", erwiderte Kapitän Katsuragi, zu ihr ebenso freundlich wie zu mir.

Ich kam nicht umhin, sie dafür zu bewundern.

„Wieso ist sie zu Gast?", verlangte Asuka herrisch zu wissen. „Die wird doch nicht..."

Ihr schien zu dämmern, was mir von vornherein klar gewesen war.

„Ritsuko wartet auf euch", wechselte Kapitän Katsuragi das Thema, um nicht aus Asukas Frage eingehen zu müssen.

Euch? Ich hatte gar keine zweite Person gesehen, hörte aber die Schritte von mehreren Personen hinter meinem Rücken. Sie verschwanden zügig zur Tür hinaus, die auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Raums war.

„Möchtest du gern zusehen?"

„Wobei?"

„Wir machen einen Synchronisationstest."

„Nein, danke." Ich wollte von dieser Welt nicht mehr als unbedingt notwendig sehen. Auch wenn mich hin und wieder die Neugierde lockte.

„In Ordnung. Möchtest du jetzt nach Hause gehen?"

Ich nickte nachdrücklich.

„Möchtest du ein andermal wiederkommen?"

„Vielleicht."

Der Blick in den Spiegel war ungewohnt. Er hatte sich zwar in den letzten Monaten stetig verändert, aber diese Veränderung hatte ich wenigstens selbst gewollt. So bauschten sich auf der rechten Seite immer noch meine untypischen schwarzen Locken und auf der anderen Seite glänzte die Glatze. Das Narbengewebe war immer noch vorhanden und jetzt noch besser zu sehen, aber es juckte nicht mehr so schrecklich wie vorher. Das verbrannte Fleisch war rosig und glatt, aber eben eine dicke Wulst, die darauf hinwies, dass etwas mit dieser Seite des Kopfes nicht stimmte. Ebenso wie auf meinen Wangen, an meinem Mund, meinem Bein und meinem Arm. Aber trotzdem hatte ICH es verändert. Nicht ETWAS.

Ich hörte, wie meine Mutter in der Küche hantierte, sie bereitete das Abendessen vor. Sie hatte mir eine Menge Fragen gestellt, die ich einsilbiger kaum hätte beantworten können, doch mir war nicht nach Sprechen. Ich musste nachdenken. Das Angebot – ohne Frage war es ein Angebot! Seitdem mich das Feuer in unserem Haus überrascht hatte, hatte ich mir geschworen, NERV zu hassen. Denn ohne Frage waren sie die Schuldigen an meiner Situation. Ich hatte nur friedlich geschlafen. Dann hatte ein Evangelion nicht nur seinen Fuß auf unser Dach gesetzt, sondern auch eine Brandgasbombe über unserem Haus zum explodieren gebracht... zum Wohle der Menschheit, natürlich.

Denn von dort an, hatte sich mein Leben rapide verändert. Früher war ich einmal hübsch gewesen. Ja, ich hatte mich sogar selber hübsch gefunden und die kleinen Liebesbriefe in meinem Spind hatten das bestätigt. Die Jungs hatten mich gemocht. Die Mädchen auch. Und ich selbst hatte mich auch gemocht. Jetzt mochte mich niemand mehr. Und ich mich auch nicht.

Vielleicht war das ein guter Schritt in eine Richtung. Wenn ich selber etwas an mir änderte, dann konnte ich auch wieder etwas an mir mögen. Aber warum dachte ich dann überhaupt über das unausgesprochene Angebot nach? Weil es in meiner Macht stand, es tatsächlich zu ergreifen, oder es aber auch selbstherrlich abzulehnen? Nun, die Erklärung war simpel: Ergriff ich es, änderte ich etwas an mir. Ergriff ich es nicht, blieb ich so, wie ich war. Und ich mochte nicht, wie ich war. Niemand mochte das.

Nicht einmal meine Mutter, egal wie oft sie beteuerte, dass sie mich liebhatte, oder mich in den Arm nahm, ich konnte spüren, wie sie sich vor dem, was ich geworden war, fürchtete. Oder ekelte. Jedenfalls war es ein negatives Gefühl, das sie ausstrahlte.

Für mich klang es also in dieser Situation ganz logisch, dieses Angebot anzunehmen, denn damit ändere ich, was ich war. Und es gab für mich nichts schlimmeres, als das zu sein, was ich jetzt im Moment war.

Nachdenklich betrachtete ich die kleine Visitenkarte, die mir Kapitän Katsuragi beinahe feierlich überreicht hatte. Draußen ging die Sonne unter.

Und wenn ich doch ablehnte? NERV machte sich nicht viel aus den Menschen, auch nicht aus denen, die dort arbeiteten, ich brauchte nur einen Blick auf Ayanami zu werfen, die oftmals dick bandagiert im Unterricht saß und völlig abwesend wirkte. Um die bemühte sich Kapitän Katsuragi nicht. Warum das wohl so war?

Ich schob die Karte zwischen meinen Fingern hin und her. Aber was hatte ich davon, noch länger untätig herum zu sitzen? Was konnte mir noch Schlimmeres widerfahren, als das, was jetzt schon geschehen war? Nein, Asukas Worte drangen in mich ein: Du hast Mitleid mit dir, Narbenmädchen.

Und sie hatte Recht. Es könnte mir viel schlimmer gehen. Im Spiegel konnte ich beinahe dabei zusehen, wie meine Wangen rot wurden. Jetzt schämte ich mich.


	3. Chapter 3

Ich war überrascht, wie einfach mir am nächsten Tag der Weg in die Schule fiel. Normalerweise zögerte ich ihn so lange heraus, bis mir nur noch wenige Minuten blieben, nur um dann im Laufschritt zur Schule zu kommen. Tatsächlich, das Gefühl von gestern war immer noch da, als ich in mich hineinhorchte. Eigentlich gar nicht so schlecht. Ob sie wohl noch einmal kommen würden, um mich zu fragen? Und was würde ich nun antworten?

Der Schulhof lag verlassen da, nur ein paar Jungs standen in einer Ecke und tuschelten. Der EVA Pilot war nicht unter ihnen.

Auch in der Klasse war ich allein. Nur Ayanami war bei mir und starrte aus ihrem Fenster. So wie immer eigentlich. Dennoch siegte meine Neugier und ich trat an ihren Tisch heran.

„Ayanami?", fragte ich leise.

Sie fuhr fort, weiter aus dem Fenster zu starren, neigte aber den Kopf leicht, zum Zeichen, das sie mich gehört hatte.

„Wie ist das, einen Evangelion zu steuern?"

Sie schwieg. Überlegte sie, oder wollte sie mir nicht antworten?

„Warum willst du das wissen?", antwortete Ayanami stattdessen mit einer Gegenfrage.

„Ich weiß nicht genau", erwiderte ich. „Macht es dich glücklich?"

Ayanami nahm mir die Frage weder übel, noch machte sie sich über mich lustig, doch ihr Gesicht verriet ein gewisses Erstaunen.

„Glücklich?", wiederholte sie.

Ich nickte.

Die Klassentür wurde aufgeschoben und die zwei anderen EVA Piloten traten ein. Schnell ließ ich mich auf meinen Platz fallen, denn ich wollte nicht, dass sie dachten, ich hätte Rei Ayanami ausgehorcht. Shinji mochte sich vielleicht an der Nase herumführen lassen, aber das garstige rothaarige Mädchen nicht.

„Glaubst du ernsthaft, dass sie jemanden wie dich zum Piloten machen?", rief sie zu mir hinüber und schob krachend ihren Stuhl zurück.

Ich antwortete ihr nicht.

„Hey, ich rede mit dir, Narbengesicht."

Ein paar Mitschüler waren hineingekommen, doch Asuka schien sich nicht daran zu stören.

„Schau mich an. Solche Leute wie mich nehmen sie."

„Arrogante, selbstverliebte Mädchen?", rutschte es mir heraus.

Asuka sprang auf und trat ganz nah an meinen Tisch heran.

„Mich haben sie ausgewählt nach meinem Talent! Daddys Liebling", dabei deutete sie auf Shinji, „ist nur dabei, weil sein Vater ein hohes Tier ist. Welche Qualifikation hast also du? Bist du auch eines Vaters Liebling, von dem ich noch nichts weiß? Denn Talent hast du sicherlich nicht. Narben sind keine Qualifikation."

Ohne es gemerkt zu haben, hatte ich mich erhoben und funkelte nun Asuka meinerseits an.

„Oh, sieh an, das Narbengesicht wird streitsüchtig", provozierte sie weiter.

Ich dachte nicht groß nach, ich gab ihr einfach einen Schubs, sie sollte mich nur endlich in Ruhe lassen, nicht meine Wunden neu aufreißen, nachdem ich mich vorhin erst mit meiner Situation im Reinen gefühlt hatte?

Asuka taumelte ein Stück zurück, doch sie fing sich schnell. Dann, ich sah es zwar kommen, war aber unfähig mich zu bewegen, schlug sie mir ins Gesicht.

„Wage das nicht noch einmal", spuckte sie mir förmlich entgegen und rauschte von dannen, zu ihrem Platz.

Ich ließ mich ebenfalls wieder auf meinen Stuhl fallen und starrte ins Leere. In meinem Kopf klingelte es. Ein paar Schüler hatten bemerkt, was geschehen war, weigerten sich aber, mir oder Asuka in die Augen zu sehen.

Seltsamerweise war das Gefühl jetzt wieder da. Wenn sie noch einmal kamen und mich mitnehmen wollten, würde ich mit Freuden ja sagen. Ich würde sogar in einen der bedrohlichen Evangelions steigen, wenn sie es von mir verlangten. Alles! Nur um ihr eins auszuwischen.

Als ich zum ersten Mal meinen Fuß in die merkwürdige Kapsel setzte, schlug mir ein unangenehmer Geruch entgegen. Es roch nach Blut.

„Das ist LCL", erklärte Kapitän Katsuragi mir. „Darin kannst du atmen und deine Gehirnströme können damit eingefangen werden. Es ist ganz angenehm, wenn man sich einmal daran gewöhnt hat."

Der Entry Plug war klein, aber nicht beengend, trotzdem war es ein mulmiges Gefühl, als man über mir die Luke schloss und ich allein dort drinnen war. Mittlerweile wusste ich, dass mir hier drin nichts geschehen konnte, man hatte mir die Simulation genau erklärt. Der Entry Plug wurde nicht in einen Eva eingepflanzt und auch sonst passierte nicht viel. Lediglich die Stärke meiner Hirnströme sollte getestet werden und auch irgendetwas vermessen und verglichen werden. So ganz hatte ich das nicht verstanden. Aber Kapitän Katsuragi hatte mir gesagt, dass das völlig normal sei, vielleicht sogar besser, da zu viel Nachdenken das Ergebnis verfälschen könnte.

„LCL einleiten", befahl jemand von der Kommandozentrale und ich machte mich auf das gefasst, was Kapitän Katsuragi mir angekündigt hatte – Panik.

„Jeder hat Angst, wenn er das das erste Mal durchlebt", hatte sie mir zugeflüstert. „Es geht wieder vorbei. Du musst ganz ruhig bleiben."

Ich war nicht zum ersten Mal erstaunt darüber, dass sie so freundlich war. In meiner Phantasie hatte ich mir immer ausgemalt, dass es bei NERV nur grausame Menschen gab, die andere zum Wohl der Menschheit opferten. Vielleicht war das gar nicht so.

„Kapsel wird geflutet", kam das nächste Kommando und prompt spürte ich die warme Flüssigkeit an meinen Füßen.

Das unangenehme Gefühl kam sofort, man fühlte sich gefangen und wie auf einem sinkenden Schiff, ohne Ausweg.

Ich hörte weitere Befehle, die aber nicht mir galten, trotzdem konnte ich in der Kapsel alles hören, was auf der Kommandozentrale vor sich ging.

Das LCL floss nun schneller, als ob ein pulsierendes Herz es in die Kapsel einströmen ließ. Als es mein Kinn überschwappte, hielt ich die Luft an.

„Durchatmen", befahl Kapitän Katsuragi.

Erst nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit ging mir die Luft aus und ich atmete ein. Die Suppe kroch in meinen Mund, in meinen Rachen und in meine Lunge. Angewidert verzog ich das Gesicht. Es schmeckte nach Blut. Aber atmen konnte man es tatsächlich.

„So ist es gut. Du kannst dankbar sein, dass du so viel Zeit hast, hier geht es nicht immer so friedlich und koordiniert zu", teilte mir Kapitän Katsuragi mit. Sollte das beruhigend gemeint sein?

„Hm", krächzte ich. Durch das LCL klang meine Stimme ganz anders. War das wirklich ich?

„Synchronisation beginnt", meldete eine mir unbekannte Stimme.

„Entspann dich", sagte Kapitän Katsuragi.

Leichter gesagt, als getan, wenn man in einer beengenden Kapsel voller blutiger Suppe saß, die zwar durchsichtig war, aber einen trotzdem immer daran erinnerte, dass man eigentlich unter Wasser war.

Also vertrieb ich mir meine Zeit damit, mich in der Kapsel umzusehen. Da gab es zwei Steuereinheiten, die man zu sich heranziehen konnte. Ein paar kleine Bildschirme, die jetzt jedoch nur das Bild „Sound only" zeigten und das NERV Logo. Der Sitz ließ einen weit zurücksinken und ich hatte einige Mühe, die Steuereinheiten zu erreichen, wenn ich mich an der Rückenlehne anlehnen wollte.

Dann gab es dort noch einen Apparat, den man zu sich hinziehen konnte, der vergrößerte Dinge, wie ein Fernglas und rasterte die Umgebung auf Knopfdruck, vermutlich für irgendwelche Gefechte, die Präzision erforderten. Aber daran wollte ich jetzt noch nicht denken, denn hier in der Stille der Kapsel konnte man schon Mal vergessen, das sie zu einem Evangelion gehörte, der dafür erschaffen worden war, zu kämpfen.

Nach einer Weile war jedoch auch der Inhalt der Kapsel ausgeschöpft und ich konnte mir nichts mehr ansehen, was ich nicht schon beim ersten Mal bemerkt hätte. Ob diese Simulation wohl lange dauerte?

„Schließ einfach die Augen", gab mir Kapitän Katsuragi einen Tipp.

Ich lehnte mich im Pilotensitz zurück und wartete eine Weile, hütete mich aber, die Augen zu schließen, aus Angst, dass doch noch irgendetwas geschah, das ich nicht wollte. Hin und wieder veränderte sich die Konsistenz des LCLs, es wurde blau, es wurde grün, manchmal wurde es dicker, manchmal wurde es dünner, aber sonst geschah nichts Beunruhigendes. Dann wurde das LCL wieder klar und durchsichtig und ich hörte:

„Gute Arbeit! LCL ablassen."

Das war wirklich alles gewesen? Stetig sank der LCL Pegel und ich setzte mich auf. Die Flüssigkeit verließ meinen Körper genauso schnell, auch wenn es ein widerwärtiges Gefühl war.

„Kapsel öffnen", befahl jemand.

Mit einem pneumatischen Seufzer schwang die Kapsel auf und ich konnte die Lichter von draußen erkennen. Ein Rumpeln ging durch meine Kapsel und ich verlor das Gleichgewicht. Erschrocken fand ich mich auf dem Boden wieder, durch den Pilotensitz beengt und meinen Kopf hatte ich mir an einer der Steuereinheiten angeschlagen. Was war das denn gewesen? Die Klappe stand immer noch offen.

Ein zweiter Ruck ging durch die Kapsel. Oder durch das ganze Gebäude? Eine Sirene ertönte und ich hörte wirre Befehle, die auf Gefechtsposition riefen.

„Entry Plug schließen", hörte ich noch, dann wurde es wieder dunkel im Inneren der Kapsel. In der Ferne hörte ich eine Explosion.

„Hallo?", rief ich und hoffte, dass man draußen die Verbindung zu mir nicht gekappt hatte.


End file.
